Claw marks on a door
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Advent Children HP crossover, involving one mother and three motherless clones. Come on, read it. You know you're curious. On hiatus.
1. Chapter I

Totally random piece that me and my sisters came up with at around three in the morning. It's an Advent Children/HP crossover, in which the SHM find one mother, and wonder if they need another one. Well, at least one of them does. They're probably a wee bit OOC, sorry. Just read it.

Disclaimer: I doubt even the owners are this cruel... _they_ only killed them.

Claw marks on a door

Dirt scuffed his usually immaculate boots, and dust made its steady way into his eyes. Damn, he hated walking. Particularly on dusty roads, under a blazing sun. The fact they didn't have a clue where they were going didn't help his mood any.

He sighed, pushing his long fringe away from his eyes. This proved to be a pointless gesture, since it merely flopped back into them. His sigh turned into a growl, and he wondered vaguely how his younger brother could stand to have his fringe so long. And while they were on the subject of his younger brother, he wondered when the kid would get sense, admit he didn't have a bulls notion where he was going and stop somewhere for directions. Or at least admit he was as tired as the rest of them and let them stop for a rest.

He cast a quick glance at his older brother, and understanding flashed between them. The older boy smiled, sending the silent message "Here's hopin'". He smiled back and sped up until he fell into step beside his younger brother.

Kadaj's eyes were focused on the road, but he seemed to know his brother was there. Strange, considering he hadn't made a sound. He shrugged.

"Kad..aj, a..re we l..o..st?" He hated the stutters, but couldn't help it. He could never help it. _And_, he'd just turned the blaringly obvious into a question, but what was said was said. And he'd just made himself look like an idiot. It had to be the sunlight, years at the labs being denied of it must have done weird things to his head. And now being put out into it was making him more screwed up than he was already. Yeah, that was it.

The younger boy turned to him, staring at him through a shock of silver hair. Yazoo cocked his head to the side, waiting patiently for Kadaj to deny the blaringly obvious. Which was why it came as a shock when Kadaj nodded.

"Yeah."

He stopped, perhapes a little too suddenly as Loz walked into him from behind. He staggered forward with a grunt. Kadaj glanced back at them, raising his eyebrows. He stared right back, disbelief written all over his face.

"W..e've j..ust left a villa..ge a f..ew miles b..ack. Could..n't you h..ave as..ked for dir..ectio..ns th..en?" Again with the stutters.

Kadaj shook his head. "I thought I knew where I was going back then," he muttered, seemingly unaware of the looks on his brother's face. Yazoo had never felt closer to being angry towards his younger brother. Close, but not quite, because he couldn't bring himself to be angry at the face Kadaj had now put on. Which, of course, was what Kadaj was aiming for.

He shook his head, and turned back to Loz. The older boy was pointing down a small side road, at what looked like a large house. Loz looked around at him, smiling slightly. He found himself smiling back, before starting down the road. Loz followed him, grinning, with an extremely disgruntaled looking Kadaj bringing up the rear. It was obvious he didn't like being bested.

He sighed, a soft breeze ruffling his hair. Maybe today would look up... yeah like that was gonna happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking was easy. Walking for those several hours had been easy. Walking down this path had been easy. So why was walking across a small yard so damn hard? He sighed, listening to the voices inside. The only voices he'd ever heard through stone walls, were the voices outside his cell. A cell he'd only just left. A cell he could find himself back in any moment if he didn't start walking.

And if he were back, he'd have to listen to those mocking voices all over again.

A small, involentary shudder ripped its way through his slim frame. He wouldn't go back. He wouldn't be laughed at again for being the failure.

The first step was always the hardest. His had been. Small and shaky. A price for being the failure. Loz had strode forward when they'd had that test. And Kadaj had never seemed to be able to do anything but strut. He had looked the weakest then. And this was the same scene. Except the others weren't walking. Neither of them was talking either, something they both knew how to do. Something he was only learning.

He almost snorted. Yet another price for being the failure.

The door came much sooner then he'd thought. He froze again for several more painful seconds. He could see himself reflected in the doorknob. A dirty, exhausted looking child, wearing clothes several sizes too big for him. They hadn't had any money, and had been in a hurry. A 'grab what you could and run' sort of situation. Kadaj had promised they'd find something better soon. Hopefully.

He sighed and knocked.

The door burst open almost instantly. A woman stood in the doorway, a potato in one hand and a small stick in the other. For some reason, she looked rather dangerous. He sighed and ducked his head.

"S..or..ry for b..botheri..ng you, but w..e're lost. Do you th..ink you c..ould tell us w..he..re the ne..ari..st village is?"

She stared at him for several seconds, taking note of the fact that Loz and Kadaj had come up behind him. He looked at his feet. Had she even understood him? And then she spoke. Perhapes the dejected look worked after all.

"Oh you poor dears. You look exhausted. Why don't you come in, and we can sort out your problem."

He could feel his brothers stiffen. Go inside the house? Inside again, trapped within for solid walls with no way out? Tremors started to run through his body as unholy terror seized him. He wouldn't be trapped again. Not again. He wouldn't be laughed at again, wouldn't be abused again. Not again.

He could feel both of his brothers crowd around him. He could feel Loz whispering to him, but the words wouldn't make sense. Nothing would make sense. And then a hand wrapped around his wrist, starting to guide him. a change in ground textures, and then nothing.

Um, well, should I continue this one as well? Y'all know me. I live of reviews. So please, point me in the right direction with your kind words.

And, ya know somethin funny. When this was first made up, it was supposed to be funny.


	2. Chapter II

Yo peeps! How y'all been? Hope ya been well. Anywayz, here's chapter two. Hope ya enjoy! And a big thanks to all the reviewers!

Chapter II

She had Yazoo. She was taking him inside... _Inside_ ...

He moved, so fast that the world around him blurred, and brought the point of his blade down at her arm. The woman uttered a small cry of surprise and pulled back. Loz ran forward, seemingly trying to grab Yazoo. But instead he launched an attack as well, and the force of his large frame sent the four of the flying through the door, landing in a heap.

Yazoo was under him, violent tremors ripping through his frame. Loz was already moving by the time he'd distangled himself from the flurry of clothes, hair and limbs, rushing towards the woman in a frenzy.

He hadn't expected her to retailiate. A jet of red shot through the air and struck Loz straight in the chest. Now even Yazoo was on his feet, gun drawn. And though Yazoo was visably shaking, his hand was steady. Despite the situation, Kadaj felt a sudden rush of pride for his brother. And then he was moving. Lightning fast and proud of it, he managed to land a blow.

It only grazed though, and by the time he managed to swing around for the second try, the thing she had used to hurt Loz was pointed straight between his eyes. He could hear Yazoo utter a strangled cry and rush forward, but footsteps were sounding on the stairs. Yazoo's soft pattering foot falls stopped immediatly.

Kadaj could see the terror stricken eyes, and wanted nothing more than to go to his brothers and together they could tear this person limb from limb. Yazoo's eyes were so haunting. Lost and afraid ... and yet, beneath all that strangely calm. And were Loz able to move, his eyes would once again be full of tears. Tears of frustration and fright.

Kadaj hated it that someone had taken it upon themselves to etch that fear into those eyes. Hated it that this woman could bring it out this strongly. He hated it! He _hated_ it!

Sudden uncontrollable anger took hold of him and he attacked again, forgetting completely about the damage the stick pointed between his eyes could do. He moved his blade just as several people burst into the room. Several more of those sticks were pointed in his direction and strange words half uttered, before a flash as fast as quicksilver.

"NO! No! You're not hurting him!"

Several people froze. Yazoo had moved in and protected him. But Kadaj found that he didn't give a damn about that. The only thing that was in his mind was the fact that Yazoo had said his first sentance without stuttering. He hadn't stuttered, not once, for a whole sentance.

And then Yazoo spoke again, but the stutters were back. His speech had been born of raw panic, and now it was gone. He was just frighened again.

"B..rin..g L..oz ba..c..k! Br..ing h..im b..ac..k!"

Loz! Loz was down! Loz was hurt! That women had hurt him! Anger threated to control him again, but the sight of his brother's slim frame placed protectivly in front of him kept him grounded. The woman lowered her stick.

"Are you hurt?" she muttered, reaching her hand out. Yazoo drew back, and Kadaj reached around him and grabbed the offending limb.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother!" he growled, painfully aware that the sticks belonging to the other occupants of the room had shot up again. And suddenly, the woman didn't seem half as dangerous. She smiled softly and placed her hand loosly around his wrist.

Yazoo was frozen, the fight completely drained out of him, and Loz was hurt. Whose bright idea had it been to come here again? He glared at the woman defiantly, hiding his fear and worry for his brothers behind a well practiced mask of anger.

The woman sighed and let go of his wrist. Turning, she pointed her stick at Loz's fallen form. They moved, both of them, but too late. She'd uttered a word in some strange language and another flash of light. Kadaj let out a cry of anger, but swallowed half of it when Loz sat up.

Yazoo crumpled, landing gracelessly on his knees beside his brother. Loz grunted wth relief and wrapped his strong arms around his brother's slim shoulders. Kadaj let a rare smile grace his lips, before spinning around, sword still drawn.

"Mom? Mom, who are they?" A voice behind him asked, sounding completely bewildered. It was dangerous to sound like that in a fight. If you didn't know what was going on, people died. And it mightn't be you.

He growled, forcing back the memories and resisting the urge to hug himself. The woman sighed.

"You said you were lost, didn't you?"

She had her hands on her hips, a cold stare contorting her features that was matched only by the one he was shooting at her. She didn't wait for an answer before continuing.

"Well, didn't you?"

Loz stood up, still holding Yazoo in a sort of half hug, and walked up behind him. Slowly, very slowly, Kadaj nodded. The woman raised her eyebrows.

"I was trying to help you. Is there a reason you attacked me?"

Explain it? Explain it how? And why was she even bothering to ask? Slowly, Yazoo lifted his head of Loz's shoulder.

"Y..ou ... yo..u ..." he stuttered for a few more seconds, before giving up completely and hanging his head. The sight of his frightened face seemed to calm the women down. She smiled at them, a little more strained this time, and beckoned them to follow her. When they paused, she cast a reassuring smile, that somehow managed to look threatening. The other people in the room moved to follow the woman, seemingly eager for an explanation, and the three found themselves caught up in the sudden rush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur Weasley had seven children. All of whom were wizards and most of whom were to some extent trouble makers. It goes without saying that he'd walked into some strange scenes after a night's work.

But this, this took the cake. Because in addition to a strange scene, he had what resembled a long knife pointed at his throat. He sighed, and cast his weary eyes onto his wife, who had a strip of raw bacon in her hand and an angry scowl on her face.

"Molly, dear, what have I said about these wild parties?"

She made an indignant sound in her throat, before opening her mouth to set him right. He laughed, and gently pushed the knife thing, away. And with it out of the way, he could see the face of its owner.

It was a boy, maybe eleven or twelve, with a shock of silver hair, and the strangest eyes he'd ever seen. Cat like, with an air of insanity in them that shook him to the core.

Damn he needed food.

He turned to the table, at which most of his children were sitting, and saw two more people that resembled the boy with the knife. He turned his eyes once again on his wife.

"Molly, there'd better be something good for breakfast. I need some food before someone starts to explain what the heck's going on!"

Molly flashed him a smile, before gesturing at them all to sit. He felt a small twing of surprise when he realised that she meant _all_ of them. The three strangers took a seat as well, albeit nervously. One of them was sitting beside him, seemingly trying to hide in his long silver hair.

Food first. Then he would get some answers.

Yeah, ok, a wee bit slow. And a few people were probably OOC... But I'm really just kickin off here. Next chapter, the whole Weasly family talks to the clones to get some answers. And after that ... um, well, it's a surprise. Yeah. That's it... heh heh... Yeah, R&R?


	3. Chapter III

I'm currently hiding under the computer table with the keypad, so any projectile missiles you feel you must throw, please throw them now. I will apologise when I'm sure it's safe. (Peeks cautiously over the lip of the desk after random objects fly overhead) Okay, right. If I could say sorry enough times, I would. Between a whole load a' schoolwork, debating and the flu, this story kinda got left behind. So, please, could you find it in your hearts to forgive a girl barely recovered from the flu and R&R? Pretty please with the suger I've been deprived of on top? It's never been touched by human hands, swear.

Thanks, by the way, to the wonderful reviewers who left kind words for the last two chapters.

Disclaimer: Um, the director kinda lives a couple a' of countries away from me, not to mention a few stretches of water.

Chapter III

Kadaj just reacted when the man had stepped, unannounced, into the small room in which they were standing. Yazoo was still shaking far too badly to be of much use, not that Kadaj would ever hold that against him, and Loz ... well, Loz had always been Yazoo's protector, because Yazoo was the one who actually needed protecting. He still had yet to let go of Yazoo's shoulder.

So, once again, he'd put his quicksilver speed to good use and had his souba pointed at the man's throat before anybody could blink. It came as a surprise, and a bit of a blow to his pride, when the man merely pushed his blade aside and began speaking to the women.

He cast a nervous glance back over his shoulder at the woman's smoldering gaze, and then over at his brothers. Yazoo gave him a significant look from beneath his hair, reminding the world that he was indeed the older of the two and Kadaj should do what he said. Even when he didn't say anything. Loz followed the look with a curt nod, reminding the world that even though his mind was not exactly the most functional he was still older, even than Yazoo, and Kadaj really should obey him.

Souba once again found its way into its scabbard clean as a whistle. Followed by him finding a seat at the table, watching as his two older brothers took a seat as well. Yazoo was still staring downward, his face hidden in his shock of silver hair. Loz was watching him carefully, worried still about what had happened earlier. Things affected Yazoo differently to how it affected them, probably because he'd been treated differently back there, even though the look he'd given Kadaj had broken the blank gaze that had fixed on his face.

The woman was busy planting plates, piled high with food Kadaj had never seen, in front of everybody at the small table. Kadaj stared at it, Loz's eyebrows had practically disappeared into his hairline, which was saying something, and even Yazoo lifted his head in interest.

"Well, eat everybody. And then you three are going to explain somethings," the woman barked, glancing at each of them in turn, only smiling at her own.

Kadaj blinked again, wondering vagually about what was on his plate. Back there, when he hadn't had so many drugs in his system that up looked sideways, what had come through the slot on his door had looked like ... well, like the drugs they pumped him full of every day, only mashed up and slighty yellowish.

He'd never even heard of food like this, let alone seen it, to top that, he wasn't even sure what it was. The white, jelly-like thing with the yellow blob in the middle of it looked vagually familier, if a little off putting. Flatish slices of pinkish ... meat?, glared up at him, and those brown fat ... things looked worst of all. He stole another glance at his brothers.

Yazoo's head was cocked at an angle, his eyes wide with interest and confusion. Loz's face told nothing short of pure horror. Slowly, they met his eyes, though Yazoo appeared to be staring at the window behind his head.

"K-Ka-da-j?"

Thw women looked over at the sound of Yazoo's voice, her face changing from irritated to startled by the looks on their faces.

"What's wrong, dears?"

The entire group of people at the table looked up, so that Yazoo dropped his head again. Kadaj glared at them defiently, his entire body rigid with anger or fear, which one he didn't know. But he had to ask, had to know what the hell she was expecting him to eat.

"What's wrong, is what you've put in front of me."

The woman blinked, and moved a lock of her red hair out of her face.

"Why, dear?"

"Because ... because ... "

He couldn't continue ... because Loz had slowly lifted a piece of the flat stuff and nibbled it. Kadaj stared at him, awaiting his verdict, the rest of the table suddenly forgotten. Loz suddenly smiled, and took a larger bite.

"Hey, this is pretty good,"

Kadaj opened his mouth, only Yazoo beat him too it.

"R-rea-ll-lly?"

"Yep. Try it, Yazz," he glanced over at Kadaj. "You too, little bro,"

Breakfast passed in this fashion. Yazoo kept looking around nervously, but Kadaj was quite sure he'd never seen his middle brother eat so much. Loz didn't appear quite aware of the rest of the table, only what was in front of him. It did taste good, Kadaj supposed. Better the the stuff back there, which most of the time he couldn't remember eating in the morning.

Only when it was over did the flutter of nerves reappear in his stomach. The woman still wanted them to explain. She still wanted to know what they couldn't tell her. Yazoo was hiding in his hair again, Loz placing a protective hand on his shoulder. They glanced up at the woman together, hiding the nerves they felt each behind different but perfect masks. One of anger, one of bewildered interest and one of childish contempt, though Kadaj had yet to realise that's what his scowl looked like.

xXx

Arther Weasly stared at the three boys, looking at them properly for the first time that morning. The one with the sword ... didn't look all that dangerous now. He looked like some child whose mother had planted an extremely well kept mop on his head. The other one, the big one, looked a little more ... dangerous, if a little ... Arther couldn't even think of the right word for him. Lost, maybe? And the one with the long hair didn't look as though he were on the same planet, let alone capable of killing anybody once he came back down to earth.

The boy with the mop on his head took the liberty of explaining, his voice low with concealed anger. Molly had just barely gotten their kids out of the room. Ron was still too young, and Ginny was only a baby for God's sake. Molly wouldn't let her children hear what these kids had to say, not if they'd attacked her once already.

Strange, though. She'd let them eat breakfast with the family, and hadn't panicked, not even when they'd almost started something. He wondered why they'd gotten upset all of a sudden, it obviously had something to do with the food, but what exactly had never been said. He also wondered why Molly hadn't flipped, with the kids in the room and all.

"First thing's first. What are your names?"

"I'm Kadaj, that's Loz, and he's Yazoo," the mop boy answered without hesitation, gesturing at the other two in turn. Strange names, Arther mused. Strange names for strange people. It kinda fit.

The rest of the explaining took most of the morning, the boys keeping some information hidden. The secret of the attack turned out to be that the long haired boy, Yazoo, didn't like enclosed spaces, particularly with strange people. That seemed resonable enough. The reason for them turning up in the first place was a simple case of them losing their way.

Molly even convinced them to spent the rest of the day with them, and even the night because the despritely needed somewhere to stay. She'd forgiven them fairly damn fast, Arther supposed it was because the long haired one seemed to have grown on her. He had proivided a perfectly resonable excuse for them flipping out. As family, they were close.

Where they had come from never came out in the open. Molly had dropped it after the mop boy, Kadaj, had glared, the long haired one, Yazoo, had flinched and the big one, Loz, had actually started crying.

Arther sighed, watching the love of his life usher three almost complete strangers out the door and upstairs to 'find them some clean clothes'. Today was going to be a long day.

xXx

Well? Any good? I'm blaming any grammatical/spelling mistakes on the sorry state my head's in after a tempreture that shouldn't be legal. So, drop a review, pretty please.


End file.
